Boku no Honey
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: After having a mission in Reverse village with Jiraya, Naruto have to suffer going back to Konoha as a girl! And now he should find for the solution. Would it be hard...if the answer is already near him? [Sasu femNaru..just for a while]will be mainly yaoi
1. Prologue

**Riku: Hello everyone! For those who still don't know me…Watashi wa Asakura Riku. Since Naruto had his birthday last October 10, I will be presenting a new story. -Woo! I can see how this will be cute (giggles)—because Naruto is turned into a very sexy and gorgeous girl! –The eighteen year old boy (or guy?) known as the (almost) strongest in Konoha becomes a girl of ****every man's dreams****! And (refer to the summary)- How cute is that? **

**Well that's not all because there will be this certain Uchiha…**

**Summary: After a mission in the 'Reverse Village' (which is a very weird place) with Jiraya, Naruto had to suffer coming back to Konoha as a girl! –'But no…nobody should know what happened to me.'— Now, he will have to face the hardships of having a girl's body; a****fragile, ****slender****, and ****soft type of body**** he hates to comprise but…****others' dream**

**(Oh…but—readers…don't you think that Naruto's body is already like that? Just don't include the soft type….-looking for agreement…then grins- Okay enough of my introduction…let's start the story!)**

**Prologue: NOoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Naruto was crossing and jumping from tree to tree. It had been already a hard day for him, defeating every enemy with his powerful blows and exerting large amounts of chakra to emit stronger attacks toward the Reverse Village shinobi(s), and yet it seems that they are not losing any of their energy.

"Jiraya-sennin, you're taking too long." Naruto murmured as he glanced at the shinobi(s) that were still chasing him. He grunted, when he saw the shimmering malicious looks in their eyes.

"Eww…"

…

At that time, Jiraya was currently stopping the ritual of the 'ultimate spell technique'. It is a special method that only the leaders of the Reverse Village have the ability to do; a dangerous spell that will obliterate other countries for their own eternal existence. It was also forbidden, but then as time calls for survival, it won't be necessary to follow such a rule.

Jiraya smirked.

Then there was a big explosion.

…

"Shimata!" Naruto cursed when four of the Reverse village shinobi(s) strangled him harshly down on the rough sandy ground of the middle forest. The shinobi(s) were smiling as their eyes were setting downward, looking at Naruto like he will be their experimental prey.

"Hanashite!" Naruto struggled to say but hands covered his mouth and tied his eyes with black netted cloth.

When the explosion reached the forest…everything stopped.

…

It was after moments when Jiraya saw Naruto lying on the ground, tied and covered with fading sand smoke.

"Naruto!" He shouted and ran towards the appearing vague figure of his apprentice. Kneeling, he reached for Naruto's hand and felt long silky golden strings flowing down from Naruto's face.

Naruto coughed.

"Jiraya-sennin…you're so late." A girly voice sounded beneath the blond boy's bowed head.

"Ah…Ohh gomen." Jiraya stuttered and helped his apprentice stood up. Once that his eyes laid upon Naruto, hot red color came flooding over his cheeks and a small amount of crimson liquid flowed halfway out of his left nostril.

"Jiraya-senning. You're nose is bleeding." Naruto reminded.

"IIE!!! I—It's nothing!" Jiraya stepped five steps backward and turned away from his apprentice.

"Naruto!" He shouted while facing Naruto with his broad back. "You can stop now. You can go back to your normal form." He ordered while stopping the oozing blood from his nose.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm in my normal form." Naruto spoke weakly.

"Yeah right. You can stop kidding me now and go back to your true form."

"What's with you? I'm in my normal form." Naruto answered in annoyance.

"You serious?" This time, Jiraya turned and swiftly appeared in front of his apprentice. "Look at yourself."

Naruto then checked his hands; it was more slender than usual, then he checked the other parts—his legs were leaner, his shape felt curvier, his hair grew long up to his waist, and lastly, he felt bumps over his usually flat chest that were slightly being visible from his ragged clothing.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto's voice echoed all throughout the vicinity of the Reverse village.

…

"Maybe it's the reverse shinobi(s)' doing." Jiraya concluded.

"I read something about their techniques and it included something similar to what happened to your state. Don't you remember anything?" Jiraya asked.

"The last thing I remember is when four shinobi(s) tied me up." Naruto shivered when the shinobi(s)' malicious smirks flashed in his mind."

"I think what they did to you is—Reverse technique."

"What the hell?"

"It turns you to your opposite gender."

"Eh?!"

"I also read that it only works for males. As you can see, there are no women in this village. If you ever see one, it means that they are just turned into one."

"Are there no solutions so I can go back? I can't go back in Konoha like this!"

"Oh…I think there is one. But it is really complicated and quite hard to find."

"Can't I just copy someone's face and change myself?"

"No because the technique is like a curse and it won't allow you to do that."

"Just tell me what I can do about this!"

"But it should be deeply recognized."

"What the hell!...Just say it!"

"I forgot." Jiraya smirked.

xXOOOXx

"Arigato Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto smiled as he took the materials he needed. It was Jiraya's idea to speak about it with Tsunade and it had helped him a lot.

"So…are you sure about disguising for awhile? Can't you just explain it to your team mates and the others?" Tsunade asked.

"I can't. It would be awkward for me to tell them that I turned into a girl."

"But it would be hard you know. I can sense that your strength lost some power because of your new body."

"I can handle myself."

"**Yosh!"**

_**Owari for the prologue!**_

_**Do you think this have potential? Is it interesting? Do you want me to continue? **_

_**I started with the prologue because I'm not sure if this will interest readers to review this. I also made this short. I know it's not well written but still I'm hoping for your feed backs. Please no flames.**_

_**If you want me to continue this…please give me reviews! The first chapter will start the action…so please wait for it if you're interested. Thanks!**_

_**Domo minna! **_


	2. Stupid Body

**Riku: Woot! An early update I guess…well if you'll just base it on my usual updating dates. Hehe… Well anywayzzz….here it is! Boku no Honey's chapter one! Hope you like it!**

**Summary: After having a mission in Reverse village with Jiraya, Naruto have to suffer going back to Konoha as a girl! And now he should find for the solution. Would it be hard...if the answer is already near him[Sasu femNaru..just for a whilewill be mainly YAOI so people who love it won't have to worry. -grins-**

**Translations below the chapter story... ****  
**

**Title: Boku no Honey**

"Naruto-kun, here are the important materials you'll need." Shizune said with a teasing giggle and handed the blond shinobi a bag of various materials often used for disguise. –Her eyes sparkling with keen interest.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before reluctantly unzipping the baggy container that Shizune has just handed him. Opening it nervously, he sighed as he saw the 'not-that-weird' materials placed neatly inside the large bag's base. It contained first and most importantly a wig that was perfectly imitated from Naruto's original hair.

(Well you know…Naruto already tried cutting his hair several times and when it finally reached his mind that his hair would always grow back long //Probably one of the technique's effect// he gave up.)

Secondly, it contained a stretchable bandage that would help him hide those sudden terrible bumps that grew on his chest.

Thirdly and the last among all the fine objects, there lay a matching color of black and orange 'girly' suit.

"Nanda kore?!" Naruto exclaimed, his left eyes twitching in disgust.

"Well it's the only suit I can give you." Tsunade smirked.

"Can't I just use my own clothes?" Naruto pleased with his ever-failing puppy eyes effect.

"Obviously with that state of yours, definitely no. Though you are a guy, originally, having a girl's body won't exempt you from taking care of it." Tsunade glanced at Shizune.

"That's right, Naruto-kun. The suit is not that bad you know." The assistant medical nin spoke.

"She designed it." Tsunade added.

"Yappari…" Naruto sighed and grabbed the baggy package over his right shoulder, leaving the two women constantly controlling their laughs.

**Chapter One: Stupid Body**

"Oh kami-sama…tasukete kudasai." Naruto mumbled under his downcast head and slumped forward his shoulders in a defeated manner. He was facing a six feet mirror, slanted over the cemented floor of one of the hundred rooms in the Hokage tower. Since it was his first day of facing his team mates after the incident, Tsunade ordered him to stay with her so to state more of the rules. She has also asked Shizune to help Naruto with his new attire.

"Yatta!" Shizune cried as her eyes gazed on the perfect form sulkily standing in front of her.

"Mitte mitte Tsunade-sama!" She pulled the stammering Hokage beside her.

Once Tsunade managed her best to direct her hazy eyes on Naruto, the urge of laughter came throbbing inside her throat, but after awhile her fully controlled amusement exploded on her flushed cheeks and a burst of hilarity drawled out.

"Well look at you! –_Hic!—_Your disguise is –_Hic!—_ great!" Tsunade teased, her senses becoming clearer.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _How could he have the courage to face his friends and comrades if they keep on making fun of him instead of helping him?_! His thoughts of failing flooded on his swirling head.

"Subarashi!" A familiar voice interrupted the laughter of everyone and the persistent views of Naruto. It was Jiraya who spoke. He jumped down on the floor from the open window and swiftly locked his eyes on his apprentice's lovely appearance. (Well…Actually Naruto haven't wore the wig at that time yet.)

Naruto was actually wearing a turtle neck orange shirt that was sleeveless on the left side; a fitted and sleeved undershirt; long black shorts same as the undershirt's quality; and normal coal-colored shinobi sandals. Though it was simply designed, Naruto's figure gave it a glowing.

"I think the technique made no big difference from your old figure Naruto-kun." One of the present medical nins commented.

…

"Na—ni…?" Naruto asked nervously, his right eye dangerously twitching from the eyes that were looking at him in a strange way.

Kakashi—he was frantically smiling.

Sakura—she was totally amused.

Sasuke—well…just smirking.

"Naruto-chan, where have you been?" Kakashi asked in a very weird tone.

After Sakura heard their former sensei's, as if she had woken up from a spell, jeered,

"Naruto! We've been waiting for you here for almost two hours!" She stared at Naruto from head to foot, raising her brow in awe.

"Don't tell me it took you ages in changing into your new attire?!" She sighed, tapping her high-heeled sandals and brought her arms across her chest.

"A—ah…anou, actually Tsu—" Naruto was cut when Sasuke spoke again.

"And what happened to your voice?"

"That's enough now Sakura. Maybe Naruto-chan—" Naruto flinched from the address. "—is not feeling that well today." Kakashi flashed his former blond student a hidden smile.

"You better begin training now before I give you the special mission."

"Special mission?" Naruto asked.

Sakura waited.

"Yeah. That's why I gathered you three again here. Tsunade asked me to give a special task but then I'll say it after your training."

"Kakashi-sensei, we're not kids anymore." Sakura spoke.

"Don't be stubborn now Sakura-chan." Kakashi smiled at her. (Under his mask of course)

When the three teen shinobi(s) started walking to their routine locations (the time when they were only genins), Kakashi called Naruto.

"I think you should do light trainings for awhile." Kakashi whispered on Naruto's ear.

"Doshite? Ahh! Daijobu Kakashi-sensei…I can do training." Naruto replied, trying to deepen his soft voice.

"I know but with that state of yours, I won't allow you to train with Sasuke neither to have hard training."

Naruto processed what he heard.

_Did he…?_

"Y—you know?!" Naruto was surprised.

"Of course! I've been your sensei anyway; but then Tsunade told me beforehand."

"Well whatever, I will still train like I normally do." Naruto walked but then Kakashi grabbed his thin arm.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Sakura also do hard training like us, why can't I?!"

"Sakura-chan knows her body's limitations and she can handle it with her medical skills. You are only new in that state…so safety measures should be followed."

…

"It—tai…" Naruto mumbled as he forcefully try to lift his delicate leg and painfully push his trembling up off the ground, but as his sole touched the solid surface, all of his surroundings went spinning and foggy.

_Black eyes…_

"Naruto!" Sasuke called. "Oi dobe!"

--And then darkness…

…

"He fainted because of over-fatigue." Tsunade stated.

"He'll be fine by tomorrow…but next time—" Tsunade glared at Kakashi. "Naruto should train lighter for the coming days."

"What's the problem with Naruto, Tsunade-sama? 'Cause you know, Naruto just trained for about two and a half hours. He usually trains for four to five hours or even more." Sakura asked, confused for some reason.

"Ah…nothing. Just pure fatigue."

Sasuke was leaning on the door's side, smirking as if he was posing in a modern popular magazine.

_He swore that he __felt something__—something that merely (just merely) got his attention while he was having a close fight with Naruto._

**Owari! (For the first chapter)**

**Woaw…I guess that was a short one…like my prologue. Well that's how it is, and I think I can't do anything to prolong it. Sorry about that.**

**Thanks for the reviewers! (though I'm quite depressed about the number) It's very few! (Honestly….I was really depressed.) But then since there are people who still reviewed, I won't fail them. –grins-**

**Thanks! --****And remember to always post a review**

** Translations: **

**Nanda kore- What is this?**

**Yappari- Just as I thought or I knew it.**

**Kami-sama- this is what the japanese call their God**

**Tasukete kudasai- Please help me**

**Yatta- Alright! or Yes!**

**Mitte- Look!**

**Subarashi- wonderful or perfect, etc.  
**

**Nani- what (I know everyone know this already)**

☻♥**♣****Riku-chan****♣****♥☻**


End file.
